


What He Wouldn't Tell Her

by TorterraGarden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, mc has a name in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorterraGarden/pseuds/TorterraGarden
Summary: Yoosung reflects on his first meeting with Seunghee, as much of it as he can remember at least





	What He Wouldn't Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I wrote this for Yoosung Week but I wrongly remembered the prompt as "first kiss" when it's actually "first date". But uh. it still works if you stretch it? Anyway, enjoy!

Yoosung wouldn’t tell her this, but he didn’t actually remember that much about the party. He had been on so many painkillers because of his eye, so the whole thing was a bit of a blur.

He remembered a few key details, of course. The ones he considered important. He remembered stepping up to the podium, delivering his speech, most of which he recalled and which he was pretty proud of, considering he hadn’t actually planned it out. In fact… he remembered the surprised and rather nervous look V had given him in the car, when Yoosung had insisted on speaking on stage after him. Hopefully Yoosung hadn’t said anything embarrassing that he couldn’t remember now.

Of course he could remember what Seunghee had looked like on the day of the party. When he had approached her, she had had tears in her eyes, and her face had been etched with worry and what looked like guilt. The first thing she said to him when he came to her was that she was sorry. He hadn’t wanted her to be sorry, or to feel guilty. He had been happy to risk his life for her, but that only seemed to make her feel guiltier. 

When he had kissed her, it had been kind of an impulse decision. He could tell she had been taken aback by it. She probably hadn’t expected him to be so bold, but she responded enthusiastically after her initial surprise. He was inexperienced, so the kiss was clumsy and awkward, but she hadn’t seemed to mind. After what felt like an eternity, but also somehow like no time at all, they pulled away from each other, and she had given him such a warm smile, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes still sparkling with tears, though she no longer looked so sad. He never wanted to forget how she looked in that moment.

Yoosung wouldn’t tell her this, but the confidence with which he had kissed her… he mainly credited that to the drugs he had been on.

Looking back on it now, he couldn’t believe he had done it. Just walked all the way across the hall to her, and after exchanging only a few sentences with her in person, kissed her. They hadn’t even been alone. There had been a whole crowd watching them. A crowd that included the RFA. God! They hadn’t said anything about it, but thinking about it now, he was retroactively mortified. 

It wasn’t a good feeling to have attached to his first kiss, which was otherwise pretty nice. At least, he thought it was nice. Seunghee would be too kind to say anything even if she hadn’t enjoyed it. But she must have enjoyed it. The way she smiled at him afterward meant he couldn’t have been that bad, right?

He hadn’t stayed at the party for very long after that. Jumin and Jaehee had insisted on taking him back to the hospital. He had managed to convince them to let him stay with Seunghee for another hour, though. Seunghee had taken him aside to a relatively private corner. It had been difficult to find, since Yoosung had made such a spectacle that the guests seemed reluctant to take their attention off the two of them, but the rest of the RFA helped divert the guests so that Yoosung and Seunghee could have a moment to themselves. 

He couldn’t remember what he and Seunghee had talked about, but he remembered how he felt. Finally being with Seunghee outside of the chatroom, hearing her voice directly from her and not through a phone… it felt too good to be true. He had imagined it so often before, but in that moment he had realized that somehow, even though he had known that meeting Seunghee would be a reality some day, a small part of him had expected it to stay in his imaginations. Maybe he had been afraid that he was building her up too much in his mind, or he was afraid of something going wrong, or he was afraid of losing her like he had lost Rika. 

Yoosung wouldn’t tell her this, but meeting Seunghee had begun to feel like something that couldn’t really happen. No person could be so perfect for him.

He had a vague memory of Seunghee wanting to come back with him to the hospital, and him insisting that she stay at the party. She had worked so hard on it, and done such a great job, he hadn’t wanted her to miss a moment. Jaehee had stayed behind with Seunghee while Jumin had taken Yoosung aside and ensured he had a safe trip to the hospital. After that, everything was foggy in Yoosung’s memory. The last thing that really stood out was Seunghee’s face as she watched him leave the party hall. She had started to look the same way as when he had arrived, her face full of worry and guilt. He hoped that she had found a way to have fun at the party after he was gone.

Now here they were on their first real date, nearly a week since the party. It was exciting and terrifying all at once, and this time Yoosung would be able to remember every detail. Seunghee looked happier today than she had at the party. She hadn’t stopped smiling since they had met earlier that day, and as the day went on, he kept finding himself looking at her lips. He thought she must be able to notice, and he was proven right when as the day came to an end, she asked him when he was going to kiss her again.

“I thought you would have done it by now,” Seunghee said. Her voice was light, like she was teasing him.

He felt his face heat up, and he was sure he must be bright red. “I was going to,” he said. He was. At some point.

“Why not now then?” Seunghee asked. His silence seemed to be answer enough, as her eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh. You’re nervous? But, at the party… you seemed so sure of yourself –”

“Yeah, that was the medication I was on,” Yoosung blurted out, and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Oh God, he never meant to tell her that. She was never supposed to know that!

For an agonizing moment, Seunghee didn't say anything. When she started to laugh, he wasn't sure if he should take that as a good thing or not.

Yoosung lowered his hand. “Ugh, I’m sorry! That kind of ruins it, doesn’t it?”

Seunghee shook her head, her eyes wide. “No! It doesn’t! I’m sorry, Yoosung, I shouldn’t be laughing at you. It’s okay, really.”

She stepped forward and pulled his face toward hers, pressing her lips against his. He was so surprised it took him a second to remember he should close his eyes. Her hands trailed down to rest on his shoulders, and he put his around her hips. The kiss felt warm and soft, and he was so glad he was entirely mentally present for it this time. He still couldn’t be sure he was doing this right, but he was grateful to her for taking the initiative.

Yoosung wasn’t sure if he should tell her this, but he wanted to think of this as their first real kiss.


End file.
